1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals are sometimes used in watercrafts. For example, Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-110714 discloses a watercraft that has an onboard computer connected to a mobile telephone. The onboard computer transfers data to a remote server through a mobile telephone.
Some watercrafts have a storage container. For example, Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 10-264886 discloses a watercraft having a plurality of storage containers. The storage container has an opening that communicates with an internal space. The opening is opened and closed by a lid member.
When a mobile terminal is used on a watercraft, it is necessary to protect the mobile terminal from exposure to water. However, with Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-110714, there is a possibility that the mobile telephone will become wet because the mobile telephone is placed on a deck of a helm seat. In order to protect the mobile terminal from water, it is feasible to store the mobile terminal in a storage container like that disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 10-264886. However, when the mobile terminal is stored in a storage container, a crewperson cannot use the mobile terminal. For example, if the mobile terminal functions as a telephone, a person onboard will not notice the ringtone if the mobile terminal receives a call while the mobile terminal is inside the storage container. Also, in order to check for received calls, a crewperson must retrieve the mobile telephone from the storage container. If the mobile terminal is capable of running an application, then the crewperson must retrieve the mobile telephone from the storage container in order to use the application. Consequently, there will be a possibility of the mobile terminal becoming wet whenever it is used on board the watercraft.